


Stalia au: Fix you.

by staliaspack101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fandom, M/M, Stalia, bluejeep, otp, stilesjeep, teenwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6377251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staliaspack101/pseuds/staliaspack101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' jeep breaks down in the middle of nowhere. He finds a tiny car shop where he meets Malia and her adoptive dad which instantly starts something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalia au: Fix you.

Stalia: fix you.

Stiles angrily slammed his hands, which were tightly curled into fists, onto the sides of his jeep. He was stranded on the side of the road at the edge of Beacon Hills in the middle of the night when his jeep unexpectedly broke down. In most cases, he was able to fix it, mainly because he kept a roll of duct tape in his trunk for emergencies like this. But on the rare occasion he would forget his duct tape at Scott's house, or in his locker at school. This was one of those rare occasions. He was on his way back from a trip to Derek's loft. Recently, Derek's pack(Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and Cora) had been planning an attack against the Oni, who were the reason Stiles was even in this situation in the first place. After visiting the pack, he had left but couldn't remember why, or how. He just randomly ended up in the middle of nowhere, without a phone, and with out his roll of duct tape. 

-

He gathered all his strength, pressed his heels strongly against the cement, and pushed his jeep forward. The time seemed to be passing slower than ever, and as the night went on, it seemed to only get darker and darker. He continued to push his blue jeep, once in a while stopping, and trying once again to jump start it. Each time he came to the same conclusion: it wouldn't work without duct tape. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Stiles managed to get his jeep to a place that seemed to at least have civilization. It was a small shop, with a small, broken sign outside labeled 'fix your car.' He jumped excitedly and pushed on, until he reached the parking lot where he could see two people inside the old shop. One, was an old man who dressed as if he had been walking in a desert for miles and miles, the other, was a girl, who seemed to be around the same age as Stiles. She wore shorts and a flannel, just like the old man, who could pass as her father. After a moment of staring, the girl noticed him and called to the old man. They started towards Stiles, who was still panting. 

-

"Can I help you?" the girl called out.  
"Oh hi um- yes, my jeep uh kind of broke down, as you can see," Stiles stuttered. She was beautiful. Her brown hair fell just above her shoulders, one side slightly covered the front of her face, and her smile, her smile was the most beautiful he had ever seen.  
"I can help you. My dads working on a truck right now but I'm pretty good with cars," she said.  
"Oh really? you seem pretty confident, but you see, this jeep here is my best friend, I don't know if I can trust you with it," He regained his confidence quickly.  
"You don't think I can fix your car? I'll bet you I can do it, I can do it in just 10 minutes too."  
"Since I've been stranded in the middle of nowhere and had to push this thing up a hill for a long time, I'm going to take your word for it, but I hope you're right," Stiles stepped aside from his jeep.  
The girl stepped forward and opened up the front, she stared at it for a minute, then laughed and began working. Stiles had no idea what or how she was doing it, but it seemed to be working.  
"Can I ask what your name is?" Stiles questioned as she continued working.  
"Malia," she smiled.  
"Stiles, nice to meet you."  
Malia didn't respond, she kept working until finally, Stiles heard his jeep start up again. He laughed with excitement and was about to thank Malia when the old man joined them outside.  
"Malia, sweetheart, who's this?"  
"This is Stiles, I told him I could fix his car, you seemed busy," she said.  
The old man smiled and told Stiles to forget about the payment, since Malia took care of it. Stiles thanked him and hopped in his jeep. He didn't want to drive off, he wanted to talk to Malia, to somehow find out who she is, and where she came from. He wanted to know more, but he knew with her dad there, he could do nothing but leave. 

-

He arrived at Scott's house an hour later, exhausted from the drive. Scott was passed out on his bed, papers were scattered across the floor of his bedroom. "Scott? hey buddy, wake up," Stiles pushed Scotts' shoulder. He groaned and turned around, facing the wall. "SCOTT," Stiles shouted near his ear. Scott jumped out of his bed, with his claws and fangs out so fast Stiles didn't even have time to blink.  
"What who's here?" Scott said nervously.  
"Just me. You wouldn't wake up."  
"So you screamed? Damn it Stiles you scared me."  
"Sorry man. I just spent 4 hours trying to get here, my jeep broke down again and I didn't have my duct tape," Stiles explained.  
"Oh, how did you make it back? by pushing your jeep?"  
"Well somewhat, I found a small place somewhere along the way. Funny story actually this gi-"  
"What small place? Who? Stiles who?" Scott seemed fearful.  
"Just a girl and her dad, why?"  
"Well how do you know you can trust them, you can't just trust strangers around here you know."  
"Well I needed my car fixed. Her name was Malia. Scott, she was so pretty," His eyes were wide.  
"Malia? Malia Tate?"  
"You know of her?"  
"Yeah, that was the one, the coyote."  
"Malia Tate was the coyote?"  
"Yes Stiles"  
Stiles stood there for a moment in shock, he was speechless and couldn't think of a way to tell him he liked her, or well, wanted to get to know her. All he could manage to get out was, "She seemed nice though, right?"  
"Yeah sure that's not my top priority right now, I mean Stiles you are. The Oni, and you, it's all still happening please don't tell me you're going to get Malia involved."  
"No, of course not," he felt anger. He wanted to say that just because he wanted to talk to her more, didn't mean that he was getting her involved but he knew better than that. Scott would only tell him that's getting her involved, and Stiles would realize that he was right. 

-

That night felt as if it was never going to end. Stiles laid in his bed, tossing and turning, staring at the wall. He knew her. He knew Malia and he knew everything was revolved around her. He knew she was probably aware of Scott, or at least werewolf Scott that is. But most of all, he lay awake thinking of how much he wished Malia knew him. He wished Malia knew Stiles. It was the way she seemed so confident in what she was doing, the way she seemed sure she could help him, the way she avoided asking her dad to help. It all confused him, but he was mainly just hopeless. He knew there was no way for him to find her, not in this situation.

-

A knock landed on Stiles' door at 3 in the morning. He jumped out of his bed and scampered to the door. He assumed it was Scott.  
"Hey, I- I need your help, I need a favor," Malia stood at his door. Her hair covered her face. The corners of her mouth formed into a shy smile, a plead for help. Stiles was shocked. Could this be a coincidence?  
"Uh yeah hi," he scrambled for words, "what- what's the favor?"  
"My dad, well my stepdad. He thinks he knows something he doesn't. No one does. But he- he yelled at me and screamed and I left. I don't know anyone, he never lets me leave the shop, but I know you. I tracked your license plate and hoped this was actually your house and not some creepy old man. I need a place to crash," she blurted.  
"Yeah come in oh gosh I'm so sorry, it's all messy and- yeah come in please stay."  
"Thank you. This is weird I know but I think once I explain, once I tell you the thing my dad thinks he knows, I think it'll be less weird."  
They sat on his bed as she asked him if he knew of any supernatural creatures, specifically in Beacon Hills. He kept quiet at first but when she brought up Scott, when she brought up how she knew about him and his pack and the banshee, he spoke, "I know. Scotts our Alpha. He turned you back to human." Malia was shocked. Her eyes widened and for a moment, they flashed of blue- blue like the ocean. Her eyes told him a story, a story of sorrow. And Stiles knew they were a story of her family and what she did to them. They were beautiful to him.  
"Thank you, for this, Stiles. I was afraid you didn't know, or that you didn't even know Scott."  
"Don't worry about it. Anytime," he smiled and told Malia to take the bed. Then he went downstairs to sleep on the couch.

-

He couldn't sleep. All he could think of was Malia and how she ended up at his house, Stiles house, not anyone else's. It meant something.  
Surprisingly, she came down again an hour later, she couldn't sleep either. "I can't sleep. It's dark and-"  
"You can sleep here, if you want," Stiles smiled shyly. She walked closer to him, slowly and then sat next to him on the couch. "Are you cold?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I'm always cold."  
He grabbed her hand and held it in his, attempting to warm them. She was freezing. For a moment it was silent, neither of them knew how or what to say. Then they locked eyes and Stiles felt the urge. He wanted to kiss her. Her eyes glanced at his lips and then back to his eyes. She smiled before they leaned in, and kissed. "Was that your first kiss?" Stiles asked as he pulled away.  
She nodded. "Wanna try that again?" she nodded.  
They kissed for a long moment and grew closer to each other. She felt his body heat radiating on to her.  
After a while she curled up next to him on the couch. She was the big spoon. She was always the big spoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.. I worked on this for a few days because I wanted it to have more detail than the last au I wrote (draeden/stalia au, go read it!). I hope you guys like, feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
